Enter: Giant Glove!
Phineas and Ferb build a Bed and Breakfast in their backyard. Meanwhile, Doof is yet again trying to throw Roger Doofensmirtz out of office. Literally. Act 1 It was another normal summer day at the Flynn-Fletcher household. Mom was drinking her fifth cup of coffee for the day. Candace was in her room talking to Stacy on her phone. Phineas and Ferb, and pet Perry the Platypus were busy sitting next to the bigtree in the backyard, trying to think of stuff to do. Phineas was scrolling threw some old blue-prints in his hands. "Toy store...no, Retirment home...no, Giant Floating Baby Head...already done that..." He landed on a blueprint that caught his eye. A Bed and Breakfast. "Ooh, Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today!" Just then, their neighbor and friend, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, appeared at the gate. "Hi guys! Watcha' Doin'?" she said. "Oh, hi Isabella!" Phineas exclaimed. "We just found the plans for our invention today! A bed and breakfast!" "Cool, Phineas! Us Fireside girls do need to earn our Hospatality Patches." she said. "Great idea Isabella! You and me can work the front desk," Isabella blushed at this. She had a HUGE crush on Phineas, "And Ferb and the girls can work the kitchen! And Perry can be a waiter!" Phineas stopped to kneel down by Perry, but his pet was nowhere in sight! "Wait a minute, where is Perry? As Phineas said this, Perry, who now had on his head a small fedora, was crawling through the sewers below, jumped threw a whole, and landed in a top-secret headquarters that was stationed under the Flynn-Fletcher house. Perry was actually a secret agent, given the codename Agent P. His family had no idea of this. Perry was sitting in a small chair facing a gigantic video screen. The head of Perry's superior officer, Major Francis Monogram, flashed onto the screen. "Hello, Agent P." He started. "We have received intel the Dr. Doofensmirtz (Editors note: Perry's assigned nemesis) has stocked up on loads of steel plating, wires, and a deli platter. Find out what he's up to and stop it." Perry saluted and pressed a button. Out of the floor came a state-of-the-art hover car. Perry hopped in, and flew out of the headquarters, heading to what he did everyday; stopping Dr. Doofensmirtz. Act 2 Back at the Flynn-Fletcher house, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, the Fireside Girls, Buford, Baljeet and new friend Willy were building the Bed and Breakfast. Candace stared evily at the boys. She had a very, very, very, VERY big obsession with busting her brothers, with the help of their giant inventions. "Today is the day," She said to herself. "I will finally win! They are going down!" She ran out her bedroom and out the door onto the street, to see her mom, who was shoping for clothes at the Googolplex mall. Meanwhile, Perry had landed the hover-car on the balcony of Doofensmirtz Evil Incorporated, the base of opperations of his nemesis which came with it's own jingle. Perry hopped out of his hover-car, did a back-flip middair, and landed with flawless execution...right on top of a big red button.